His Black Heart
by Chaos Seeker-Night Hunter
Summary: No one is born evil, One chooses their own fate, Destiny is not set in stone.   He was born with evil in his bones, He was never given a choice, His future would always be the same.   The 'first' purple dragon, The malicious Dark Master, A lonely child.,
1. Prologue:Blood Moon

**His Black Heart**

By Crimson Solitude of the Moon

_Prologue-Blood Moon_

* * *

A crimson, bloated moon hung in the sky. Tonight no stars shone and a strange silence cloaked the world, yet no one slept. The world's creatures were waiting, for what none knew. And as the red moon crept to its peak, a small, innocent draconet* slid open his eyes and began to struggle in his dark, watery prison.

In a proud temple bathed in the moon's bloody light, a small tapping noise pierced the dark. In a large round room, on a table like structure protruding from the walls, a single shaft of filtered red light touched a pale lavender egg. Jagged white lines spread like a plague across the left side. The incessant tapping become louder until slowly the outside of the egg began to chip away. A wet, shiny claw hooked the outside of the purple shell and pulled it back. A satisfying _crack _echoed around the room, followed by a high pitched squeak of excitement as a small triangular head poked through the hole in the egg.

The draconet struggled to pull his heavy body out of his long time prison. He _heaved _with all his small might and slowly, bit by bit, his body followed him. For a long time the baby dragon rested on the straw in the blood red moonlight, his nostrils wide as he breathed in fresh air and his eyes open curiously to the crimson and black world around him. Finally the draconet roused himself and began licking off the egg's sticky chalazae*. Soon his scales were rid of the chalazae, making his scales gleam in the dull light. The baby dragon stretched out his out of proportioned wings to dry and lay down; placing his head on his front paws. As the draconet's eyes slid shut his long tail began to twitch as he dreamed.

Far above the sleeping infant the Blood Moon began to sink, and across the ocean to the White Isles an old dragon remembered the words of an ancient friend;

"Beware the One who Masters all, the One born as the Moon Bleeds…"

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Malefor, although I do own his cute baby dragon form. **

*** I decided to use 'draco' instead of 'drago' as draco in latin means dragon, so 'draconet' basically means baby dragon.**

*** Chalazae is the weird white (Or see through) stuff around the yolk. **

**Sorry it's so short, *bows head in shame* But I personally like this chap and if I had to use one word to describe it I'd use... eerie as I actually dreamt of this chapter, although I must say Baby M is kinda cute in my dream, lol. **

**Please review!**

**Crimson.**


	2. Chapter One:Shadeheart

**His Dark Heart **

By Crimson Solitude of the Moon

_Chapter One - Shadeheart_

* * *

The sun was high in the cloudless azure sky. Warmth radiated down from the fire orb to the small, oddly shaped island. Vivid green leaves rustled in the slight breeze and the apple green grass swayed. Around the edge of the island, light, sea green waves crashed into the cliffs where a small figure stood, looking curiously down at the foaming waves.

The light purple dragoling* spread his wings in alarm as a huge wave crashed down on the craggy cliff he stood on. The wave only reached half way up the rock outcrop but he still felt small spatters of the sea water hit him in the face.

The purple dragoling jumped back as another - larger - wave made a strange booming noise as it thudded into a hollow.

Losing interest the young dragon shambled away, tripping over his large feet every now and then. His yellow eyes taking in everything, even though he'd memorised the whole island. All the dragons knew the island like the back of their wings. Even those younger then he, did.

After a half hearted exploration of a cave the dragoling had spotted, he made his way towards the beach where his Mother was. He could soon see her curled up on the sand, her wings fanned out to capture as much heat as she could. She herself was an earth dragon; with amber-brown scales, ghost green wing membranes and chest, along with his Mother's jade green eyes, there really wasn't much doubt about that in her appearance.

The purple dragoling raced down towards her, tripped over his feet and lay sprawled in the sand a good metre away. His tail had somehow sunk into the sand, which made the dragoling wince as he felt sand rub into his sores where spikes were breaking through.

"Malefor, I thought I told you _not _to run on the sand," his Mother's gentle voice sighed, "You've gotten sand in your sores."

Teeth closed over his scruff gentle as she picked him up, sand falling to the ground like water. His Mother set him down lightly on the floor and scrutinized his tail. Clumps of sand had settled in circles where Malefor's tail spikes were to come through. Sighing, his Mother gentle licked off the sand, making a face at the gritty texture.

"Sorry Mother." Malefor apologized and bowed his head. There were three lumps cresting the top, the beginnings of his horns.

His Mother hummed and licked him on the top of his head affectionately, her whip like tail curling around him as she sat, her egg coloured, ram like horns glinting in the sun.

"Have you spoken to any other dragolings today?" she asked worriedly.

"… No." Malefor replied shortly, his young voice sounding ashamed.

"Why don't you just try and speak to the others," his Mother slowly began, "I'm sure they'll enjoy your company."

Malefor huffed. At the age of thirteen he was more solitary then any of the nineteen other dragolings. Because of this his Mother worried about him, lecturing him about it almost every day. Malefor though, had gone off the idea of friends after a group of the other dragolings had teased him about his purple scales. After that, he'd just avoided anyone other then his Mother completely.

"Malefor… I'm sure if you spoke to your peers they'd like you. There's really nothing to worry about…" she sighed and changed tactics,"We're going round to Sheila's tonight. She has a son, Ignatius or something along those lines. Just try to talk to him."

After a moment of thinking Malefor agreed. Nodding his head he looked out across the ocean. The sun was still relatively high in the sky, a couple of hours after midday maybe.

"Thank you." She said warmly and nuzzled the top of his head.

* * *

A small, flame red dragoling raced through his Mother's fluorescent orange paws. Panic was set in his eyes as he barrelled into his rather messy corner of the family cave.

His Mother had only just seen fit to tell him Arasia - and her dragoling- was coming in an _hour_! She'd had the whole day to tell the young red dragon, and she hadn't said a _single _word.

Frowning, he flung the interestingly shaped and coloured shells, pebbles, roots and leaves into one of the many odd circular holes in the wall. Letting out a sigh he beat his dark orange wings, dust spiralling away from his area. A sneeze came from behind him as his Mother lazily padded over.

"You wouldn't have had to tidy your room if you had kept up your designated chores Ignitus," Sheila disapproved, her warm grey eyes fixed on her son.

Ignitus smiled sheepishly, although his scarlet eyes danced cheekily as he nipped her on the knee. Grinning, his Mother grabbed his tail's growing flame shaped blade with her claws. She lifted him to her eye's level, the red dragoling swinging back and forth upside down as he tried to escape.

"Ah my dear one, what shall you do to escape the doom of forever being held upside down?" Sheila teased playfully, her voice filled with affection for her hatchling.

"Let me go! _Mum! _Let me _go!_" Ignitus cried, giggles marring his speech.

"What's the magic word?"

"_Please let me go!" _

Gently the fluorescent orange dragoness set her son down on his paws, her lips stretched into a wide grin.

Shuffling her parchment yellow wings, the hornless female nudged Ignitus in the direction of the cave pool, "Go clean up, you Father will arrive with the meal shortly. I believe he went to catch a Shirrn Boar."

The young dragon gawked. Shirrn Boars lived in pods and were the largest prey animal on the island, though they were well known for their strength and only a full grown adult dragon would dare hunt them alone… Even then they were more likely to come home with a Nor Deer* then Boar.

Excited, the thirteen year old galloped into the pool, creating a loud splash and a groan from his Mother as water splashed into her sleeping area.

Malefor shifted uncomfortable at the front of Sheila's and Naruk's cave. He stood near the tree line while his Mother walked to the entrance, announcing their presence by yelling into the cave their names. A curse answered immediately, followed by a flash of flames and a snigger.

"Sorry about that Arasia," a disgruntled Naruk grumbled as he padded to the door, his flame red scales slightly tinged with black soot, "Ignitus blundered into a candle. Come on in. I hope you're hungry because I caught a large Boar, the head male of the pod," the brown eyed male stated proudly, holding his head high and shuffling his dull blue wings.

Malefor followed his chatting Mother unwillingly into the brightly lit home. Many candles flickered warmly around the edges of the brown-grey walls. Although the cave was large, with three fully grown adult dragons inside it seemed quite small. Sheila was lying in the middle of the room, ripping the remaining brown wiry fur off of the boar. Beside her was Ignitus, who was rubbing his nose and glaring at a knocked over candle which had been hastily rolled into a corner.

"Arasia! Malefor! It's so good to see you," Sheila exclaimed and stood up quickly, accidently knocking her son over, "My, my, you have grown since I last saw you. Why, I think you were the same size as a Nor Rat* then."

"It's good to see you too, Sheila. But don't go knocking over your son in excitement." Arasia murmured in amusement.

The fluorescent orange dragoness rolled her eyes, "I don't believe you've met my son before. This is Ignitus, Ignitus that's Malefor."

The two dragolings looked at each other uneasily before nodding. The young red dragon's four horned Father chuckled in amusement.

"Why don't you two avises* go get to know each other, the meat is far from done." Naruk suggested his deep voice commanding attention.

Reluctantly they nodded. Ignitus motioned Malefor over and led him to his room, where the red dragoling sat on his leaf woven quilt. This left the young purple dragon to seat himself on the cave floor.

For a long moment nothing was said, until Malefor finally decided to speak, "I didn't know your Dad could catch Shirrn Boar. Who did he learn the skill from?"

"My Grandfather I think…" Ignitus replied, frowning in concentration, "Dad's never actually told me. It's rather strange,"

"Maybe it's some sort of secret until you're of age,"

"_What_! I don't want to wait until I'm a hundred!" the red dragoling cried.

Malefor grinned, "Unless it's the last thing you learn at school?"

"Maybe…"

Both dragolings relaxed, smiling at each other. Ignitus was glad the purple dragoling was not like Cherry's description, he actually seemed nicer then the Fire dragoling herself.

"So, do you know any hunting techniques?"

Losing track of time, Malefor didn't know that it was time to go until his Mother had reminded him. Sighing, he stood up. Ignitus had stopped mid sentence, looking as though he was wondering where the time had gone. The young purple dragon was thinking the same.

"I'll see you soon right?" Ignitus asked, unsure that Malefor would go back to being a loner.

"Sure." was all he got as an answer as Arasia nudged the dragoling forward.

It was raining, much to Malefor's despair as he stood outside and tried to tune out his Mother's farewells. In the cave he could see the taller dragoling laughing at him. He rolled his eyes, letting out a quiet snort.

Finally his Mother pulled away and trotted towards him, both he and she did not mind the rain to much, but wanted to get home before the chill seeped through.

"I'll see you soon!" Sheila called out, being echoed by Ignitus.

Smiling, the young purple dragoling flicked his tail into a wave as a response, seeing his Mother do the same to her friends.

They trotted into the forest and towards their home, which was a large hole in the ground; though it did level off into a very large cavern.

The pair sighed in relief as they darted down. A few candles were still lit and allowed enough light for Mother and Son to make their way tiredly towards their rooms; Arasia blowing out each candle as she past.

Malefor collapsed on his grass weaved bed, shivering as he curled under the leaf quilt. The purple dragoling yawned, showing small, razor sharp teeth and a forked tongue. Placing his rounded triangular head in his paws, Malefor quickly drifted off to sleep.

Only hours later to be woken from eerie nightmare filled with blood, guts and gore. Although the most disturbing part of the dream itself was the strange pleasure and adrenaline which shot through him as he savagely killed unknown creatures with a smirk on his face…

* * *

In a dark, hexagonal room an eerie light blue orb floated in the air. The inside of the orb seemed to be twisting and turning, with jagged flashes of white light streaking across. The orb was the only light in the room, casting menacing shadows which seemed to move on their own.

From the corner of the room two blood red eyes slid open and a massive, skeletal black creature let out a hissing chuckle. A long tail ending in a fork like blade began to tap the floor repeatedly. A horrible, high pitched squeal broke through the eerie tapping noise as the creature traced a jagged line on the stone floor with diamond sharp silver claws. It flicked a dark red, forked tongue into the air and hummed contentedly.

"It has begun…" the Dark One hissed, its feminine voice filled with danger and menace, "Once again the Cursed shall bring terror and destruction… The Creator out did Himself this time."

The Dark One burst into mad cackles of laughter, her blood red eyes rolling into the back of her head. Inside the eerie blue orb the insides cleared, showing a sleeping dragoling with innocence written all over him. Slowly the laughter died and the mad female turned her gaze to the orb, a sinister smile creeping onto her lips…

* * *

**Disclaimer- I don't own any of the charactors in Spyro, though I do own any you don't reconize. So if you wanna use them, ASK FIRST! Thank you!**

*** Dragoling- A hatchling past/on the age of thirteen.**

*** Nor Deer- A large species of white deer, about the size of an average horse.**

*** Nor Rat- A white rat the size of a Labrador puppy.**

*** Avis/es- The dragon term for boy/s**

**I hope you all liked this chap! I'm sorry it took so long to post, I ended up with a massive writer's block and I do have a life to *Gasp* I really enjoyed writing this chap and I hope you enjoyed reading it. The main point of this chap was to say that Malefor _was _normal, and you may have noticed that I've made them seem more animal then human. That's because they _are not human_! So why should I write it like they are? **

**Please review (I love reading your comments) and keep reading. Even if you're anonymous (Don't have a profile) you can still review! **

**The Wolf Howls,**

**Crimson**


	3. Chapter Two:Educated Chaos

**His Black Heart**

By Crimson Solitude of the Moon

_Chapter Two – Educated Chaos_

_

* * *

_

'_The Creator of the dragon race is supposedly that of one entity. Although this entity is one being, it is a 'two sided coin', one being __Harmony __the other being __Chaos__. Little is known of The Creator, many things being rumours and others being small scraps of truth. Though what we do know is that The Creator made a pyramid of a sort, what we call today 'The Pyramid of Scolesia*'; with The Creator being the zenith of the pyramid. Below The Creator are the Deities (one for each of the twelve elements), followed by the Oracles (six we believe), the Elders (the exact numbers is not known, Elemental Elders usually have a temple to share within the six elementals, while not much is know of the Twilight Elders), the Hearts (the average dragon) and finally at the bottom, the Souls (beings whose body has decomposed but soul remains trapped above the Earth's surface). Although we have this clear outline of what The Creator wished to be. We, the Elemental dragons, know little of The Creator's plan. If only one was to find one of the elusive Twi-'_

"I knew I'd find you here, Malefor. You always seem to be among the library. Are you reading up on The Creator again? I don't understand why, I mean it's not like someone is gonna actually find It… He… She… Oh I don't know!" a young, golden dragoness babbled.

The purple dragon in question grunted in annoyance, flicking the dusty, brown leather book closed.

Malefor was now twenty-two. He and his friend Ignitus had been at the Temple School close to three years now. It still amazed the spiky tailed dragon how many other young dragons there actually are, and he knew this had to only a small percentage of all the young dragons in the world. At the temple there had to around two hundred and sixty something Elementals* and if you compared that number to the number of the pupils at their closest sister Temple, this number was puny.

The golden dragoness cocked her head inquisitively at her friend, her two crooked bronze horns catching the light.

"Hello!" she drew out the 'l' ridiculously long, "Anyone in there?"

"Amber!" Malefor snapped in annoyance, "Before you start asking, I was working on a History assignment. And no, we didn't get to choose."

Amber frowned, swishing her slender gold tail, the two 'claws' at the end make a high pitched hum.

With a sigh, the purple dragon stood up. His frame had filled out nicely and he was no longer the gangly young draconet he used to be. Malefor was bulky, but more because of his developing muscles than fat. His tail now had half a dozen angry red spines running down it and Malefor now held a proud, three pronged crown of horns. Malefor's wings were still growing and looked slightly thin in comparison to the rest of his body.

"I wasn't going to ask." Amber whined, shuffling her bronze wings. The dragoness was shorter than the purple dragon and thinner, her body still stuck in the awkward phase of growing.

Malefor rolled his eyes and picked up the book gently with his talons. Pausing in mid-step, he thought frantically to try and figure out where he was in the library and where he'd found the book. A panicked expression stretched across his face as the young dragon realised he had forgotten just how big the old library was.

"So yeah Igni- What's with that look?" Amber asked uneasily, cutting off her babbling, "Please, oh _please _don't tell me we're lost?"

Malefor nodded hesitantly in response, his hawk yellow eyes wide.

"Oh, for the love of Terron*! How can _you_, the _eternal book worm_, be lost?"

"I only came this far in to try and not get disturbed! How was I supposed to know I'd forget the route here?"

A long moment of silence stretched between the Earth dragoness* and the Elementless dragon*. Each was panicking in their own way, Amber by pacing and Malefor by standing stock still.

"We should stay here, Roverus, the librarian, does a check round here every two hours. He should be coming soon." Malefor finally muttered, sitting down and laying the book on the floor.

Amber let out an explosive sigh and plopped down, "For your sake Grape*, I sure hope he does…"

* * *

A flame red dragon pranced into the large, domed ceiling library. Behind him trailed a small, sickly looking dragoness who promptly collapsed onto the floor when her friend stopped. Her turquoise scales glimmering weakly in the faint, dusty light. Unlike the majority of the dragons in the Temple she didn't have horns, but a stiff bony crest of sharp looking spines beginning at the base of her skull and stopping half way down her neck. The young dragoness' wings were peculiar as the sea green membrane was eroding away, leaving her wings looking as if they'd been in a blender.

Ignitus turned as he heard his friend slump onto the floor, his dark orange wings spreading out in alarm.

"Cyclone! I shouldn't of dragged you down here, we can rest here for a while and then go look for Malefor and Amber." the scarlet dragon exclaimed.

"Thanks, I bet Amber got lost before she found Grape." the turquoise dragonness chuckled weakly and sat up.

Ignitus shifted self-consciously, curling his flame-bladed tail around his paws. He was twenty-three and still slightly gangly, with spines growing along his back. The red dragon was leaner than Malefor but still bulkier than the female dragons. Ignitus' wings still looked to large for his body although he knew Cyclone adored them.

"Hello younglin's," a scratchy voice greeted from behind them, causing Ignitus to leap a foot in the air.

Roverus chuckled and pulled at his green-grey beard. His dull, green scales glittered in the dusty light as he looked down at the two dragons. Cyclone giggled, her sea green eyes sparkling with amusement at the embarrassment on her red friends face.

"Ah, Cyclone, how are you doing dear?" the large dragon asked, squinting his slate grey eyes.

"I'm fine Roverus. You haven't by any chance come across Malefor and a golden dragoness have you? They've been gone for a while."

Ignitus grunted, obviously upset by the fact the librarian still hadn't learnt his name. The turquoise dragoness shot him an amused glance before turning towards the over a thousand year old dragon.

"Hmm, I was just about to go on my rounds. Perhaps I shall stumble across them?"

The young male dragon perked up, "Can we go with you?"

The older dragon nodded and began moving towards to towering corridors of stone bookshelves. Cyclone and Ignitus having to trot to keep up with his large steps, the young males head only just the same height as Roverus' stomach.

"I bet they're in the darkest corner," Ignitus speculated, winking at Cyclone.

"Wonder what we'll find when we get there," Cyclone played along, stifling a giggle.

"Children, this is a library!"

"Sorry…"

* * *

Amber shifted, lifting up her small front paw and scrutinizing her bronze talons. Her tail was flicking in a cat-like manner and the golden dragoness' forked tongue was poking out of her mouth. Smiling mischievously, she turned to look at the larger male dragon lying across from her. The violet male had his head stuck in the dusty old book he'd been reading before Amber had found him, his eerie yellow eyes flicking back and forth quickly across the pages. Inching forward silently, Amber dangled a large spider she'd been playing with over Malefor's head. Restraining a giggle, she dropped it and grabbed a random book off the granite shelves. This caused a cloud of dust to billow into the air. Sneezing, the golden female padded back to her spot, nibbling at a bit of itchy wing membrane. A long moment of silence past before anyone spoke, Amber watching in amusement as the hairy legged spider set off on a journey down Malefor's back.

"You do know that book's on reproduction right?" the violet dragon asked, narrowing his eyes at Amber.

"Huh? What bo- Oh! This book? Er… Yeah I did. I… Uh… Wanted to read ahead! Yep! That's it. I wanted to read ahead." she grinned lopsidedly at Malefor.

"You couldn't lie to save Terron's life," Malefor shot back, standing up, "Alright, what did you do?"

"I didn't do nothing!"

"Do you use bad grammar to annoy me?"

"What?"

"Was it that spider you were playing with?"

"No!"

"You put it on me didn't you?"

"N-No!"

"Where is it?"

"_Stop asking me questions_!" Amber wailed, beating her wings in confusion and lashing her tail back and forth in anger.

Malefor retreated a few metres, his eyes wide with shock.

"The spider is on your back." she mumbled, sitting down and looking at her paws pathetically.

The young dragon shook himself, letting out a grunt of satisfaction as a hairy blob flew off. Looking over at his friend, Malefor let out a sigh. Amber had always been spontaneous, the first idea in her head would be the one she'd go with seconds after she'd thought it. Of course that got her in trouble a lot, at school and home.

"Hey, Roverus should be here soon after you let out that yell. He might be as blind as a Rell bat* but he definitely isn't deaf," the purple dragon mused.

Amber leaped to her feet, a playful smile breaking onto her face.

* * *

Roverus lifted his large head, a smile of amusement flickering across his maw.

"Tell me, does this young female have a habit of spontaneously bursting into shrieks?"

Cyclone looked at the elder dragon, confusion glittered in her eyes.

"Well it _is _Amber," the young red dragon grinned, flicking his female friend on the head.

Chuckling, she trotted forward; her paws leaving footprints on the ground due to a heavy layer of dust. Ignitus sneezed, his nostrils flaring.

"Enough with the dust already!"

* * *

"Amber! Grape! Took us long enough," Cyclone purred, her sapphire eyes glinting with mischief at the glares sent her way.

"Why do you all insist of calling me that infernal nickname," Malefor groaned, closing his eyes in annoyance.

"Well, what else can we tease you on?" his red friend leered, padding out of the gloom.

Amber snorted, bounding to her feet and trotting over to greet them. Promptly she wrapped Ignitus on the nose and gently nudged Cyclone.

"You could have come sooner. Grumpy Guts over there isn't very social," the golden dragoness whined.

The turquoise dragoness and flame red dragon looked at each other and burst into laughter. Malefor chuckled in amusement, placing his book back on a shelf.

"I take it you all want to be showed back to the exit?" a gravelly voice asked, near blind eyes shining in the low light.

"Yes please!" Amber exclaimed, bounding over to Roverus like an eager puppy, "I've had about as much dust as I can possible inhale,"

"I swear she's a child in an adult's body," the light purple dragon muttered under his breath, falling into step beside Cyclone.

"You had us worried you know," the female said gently, turning her gaze onto him, "You've never been in the library for this long. I guess it was a stupid idea to send the Puppy* after you though,"

"Sorry. I just had some things I needed to look up…"

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait. I also apologise for the crappiness of the last two paragraphs. Not much happens here, but this is basically just and introduction to the way I believe Malefor would interact with his friends. It's also and introduction to th two OCs; Amber and Cyclone. These two will both play and important part in Malefor's story. Also, if you want to read more about The Creator read a side story to this; His Black Heart: A New Beginning. Now onto the things I own^^.**

*** The Pyramid of Scolesia- A dragoness who was the first to speak to the Creator. Why no one knows **

*** Elementals- A branch of the dragons, it consists of; Fire and Water, Lightning and Ice, Wind and Earth.**

*** Terron- The Earth Deity.**

*** Earth dragoness- Amber is actually one of the rare Metal dragons, a section of the family of Earth.**

*** Elementless dragon- As we all know Malefor will gain most of breath powers, but it does not say when and I've decided to explor his relationships first.**

*** Grape- Malefor's affectionate nickname. It's because of his strange scale colour. Cyclone created it.**

*** Rell bat- You guessed it, it's a bat. But unlike most bats it's a strange, dark yellow colour. The bat is utterly blind, unlike most bats which have a small ability to see.**

*** Puupy- Amber's nickname. Given to her by Cyclone due to her strange hyperness.**

**If you have the time please leave a review^^**

**The Wolf Howls,**

**Crimson**


	4. Sneak Peak

**His Black Heart**

By Crimson Solitude of the Moon

_~Sneak Peak~_

* * *

Thunder boomed as white hot lightning crackled through the seething, moody sky. Wind whipped through the dark forest which had fallen eerily quiet. The pulsing, poisonous purple rived gurgled and spat. A shadow flew over the trees.

Crashing harshly to the ground, the light purple dragon growled. Flipping himself onto his paws, the dragon sniffed at the air. A dark grin spread across his maw as her scent invaded his nostrils. Quietly he began to pad forward, the flashes of lighting illuminating his putrid eyes.

* * *

The black dragoness ran, struggling desperately with branches that had snagged on her white wing membranes. Pain ripped through her as she tore them, desperately trying to gain distance between her and that… _monster!_

Thunder cracked and lightning cackled, rain answered her plea.

* * *

_No! _ The large creature snarled, lifting his lips to show glinting fangs. Throwing himself forward, he struggled to catch the remaining scent. His wings were tucked impossible tight to his side, gaining only small scratches from the swaying trees. A chuckle rumbled in the dragon's chest as he smelt the dragoness' blood. He bolted forward, struggling to keep in the triumphant roar.

She skidded to a halt. No where to run, a cliff edge mocked her. The wind howled and her eyesight blurred. At least the rain would wash away her scent, even if it took away her vision.

A dark chuckle brought her head up. Standing before her, blocking the only escape route was "Malefor…"

"Shouldn't have run dear," he cried cruelly, "I might have spared you if you hadn't taken something of _mine_…"

"It's not yours! It will _never _be _yours!_" The dragoness shrieked, hugging a dark object to her chest, shielding it from the weather.

She shouldn't have said that, the female dragon realised in a burst of panic. Vicious anger crackled through the air.

Malefor stalked closer, his muscles bunched and ready to spring. Slowly he raised his wings, intimidating the much smaller female.

"Nowhere to run… Can't fly with the wind… No one to hear your _screams!" _ he hissed, pushing his face into hers.

Fear racked her body. Instincts took over and she bolted.

Malefor let out a scream of anger, smashing his talons into her side and watching with hidden glee as the black dragoness was flung onto the ground. Something snapped, physically and mentally.

Her screams filled the night.

* * *

**Yes I know this isn't a new chap (Please don't hurt me!) But I wanted to give you this and say that I am continuing this story. It's just going slower that I expected. A lot of things have been happening at home recently so my priorities say this is kinda low on the list which sucks but it has to be :( **

**I would enjoy to hear reviews on where you think this links in^^ I must admit I can't wait to get into this part of the story... I think I'm a sadist^^ I hope you can see why this is rated M. It's gonna get pretty bloody... Right should stop giving you hints now. **

**I would also love to hear on what you think the little black dragoness has taken, I'll find it interesting^^**

**The Wolf Howls (Seriously gonna change my catchphrase soon...)**

**Crimson**


End file.
